


The Shortened Story of Two Rivals

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Some Humor, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids ask Ryuko and Uzu how they met and fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shortened Story of Two Rivals

Ryuu and Emi looked up at their parents from their place on the living room floor. Uzu and Ryuko were sitting next to each other on the couch. Ryuko was leaning against Uzu's side, her eyes locked on the laptop in her lap. Uzu's arm was draped around her shoulder, a small dumbbell in his free hand.

"Mommy," Ryuu spoke up, causing the two parents to look down at the kids. "How did you and daddy meet?" Ryuu inquired, setting his toys down.

Uzu and Ryuko blinked, the pair turning to each other curiously.

"How did you fall in love?" Emi interjected, the energetic four year old bouncing where she was sitting on the floor.

The older pair turned to each other before turning back to the kids. Ryuko pursed her lips, closing her laptop. "Um... Wh-Where do I start?" She mumbled unsurely to Uzu, her blue eyes moving to look at the male beside her.

Uzu pursed his lips, setting his dumbbell down on the floor. He grinned at his kids. "Want me to tell you the whole story of how I fell in love with mommy?" Uzu offered, causing Ryuko to blush.

Ryuu and Emi nodded excitedly. "Yeah!" They insisted and moved to sit at the spot just before Uzu and Ryuko's feet.

Ryuko flushed and turned to her husband. "J-Just what are you gonna tell them?" She stammered out curiously. Uzu merely grinned at her before he leaned over and kissed her forehead. He turned to the kids, a smile on his features.

"So, I actually first saw your mommy at a boxing match..."

\---

_"Wh-Wh-What?!" Takaharu Fukuroda yelled as Ryuko's cloak ripped from her person, revealing a rather skimpy sailor uniform underneath._

_"What sort of outfit is that?!" He yelled._

_Ryuko glared at the male, her cheeks a deep shade of red. "Quit gawking!" She spat back._

\---

"U-Uzu!" Ryuko yelled, slapping Uzu's arm as he laughed at her.

Ryuu and Emi looked and listened on in awe. "Mommy was part of Nu-Nud... Nudist Beach!" Emi exclaimed excitedly, pointing at her mom.

Uzu clamped his hand over his mouth, holding in his laughter as Ryuko flushed at Emi's words. "N-No! It's not like that!" Ryuko stammered out.

Ryuu turned to Emi. "Aunt Mako said that mommy was an exhibitionist." He whispered.

Ryuko flushed. "Wh-Where did you even learn a word like that?!" Ryuko stammered out in a flustered manner, shooting a glare at Uzu as his laughter finally broke free.

Emi turned to her dad, tugging on the material of his pant leg. "Is that where you fell in love with mommy?" Emi inquired. Uzu bit back a smile, noticing the glare that Ryuko was sending his direction.

The green haired male chuckled and turned back to the kids. "Not quite, or at least I hadn't realized myself then. Anyway, the first time I met your mommy was at a tennis match..."

\---

_"Fault!" Uzu called as he crossed his arms over his chest, a smug grin appearing on his features. "You're disqualified transfer student!"_

_Ryuko turned to him, giving him a look of disbelief. "What?"_

_"True, you evaded Hakodate's attack, but slicing the balls in half is against the rules!" Uzu explained with a huff. "You may have won the fight, but you lost the match!" He called to her. Ryuko looked at him with an odd expression, showing him just how confused she was by his words._

_"Listen up! You're standing on a tennis court, which means you didn't win according to the rules of tennis!" Uzu yelled._

_The dark haired girl looked at Uzu incredulously. "Huh? But what about the other day? Why are you getting all picky now?" Ryuko yelled back at him, still rather confused and irritated that Uzu was interrupting her supposed fight with Hakodate._

_Uzu huffed and turned his head away from Ryuko. "That was the other day!" He scoffed at her._

_"This is ridiculous! What about boxing when we-"_

_Uzu frowned at her, his brow twitching in irritation. "Doesn't matter! You're disqualified!" He yelled at her._

\---

Emi and Ryuu looked up at their parents curiously. "Wait... Mommy did you hate daddy?" Ryuu asked, his gray eyes flicking between Uzu and Ryuko.

The dark haired woman glanced between the kids and Uzu. "Hate is a strong word... I don't think that I hated him back then." Ryuko pursed her lips, her blue eyes moving to look at her husband. "More like he got on my nerves a lot." Ryuko admitted.

Uzu laughed in response. "I could say the same thing about you." He admitted as he looked at Ryuko. "You really had me fired up back then. I wasn't used to having someone argue against me. Usually people are really obedient with me." He laughed and smirked at Ryuko.

Ryuko frowned at him. "I was arguing with you because your reasoning was ridiculous! There was no point in you trying to justify the need for rules for the tennis match when you disregarded them in the boxing match!" Ryuko huffed.

"We were playing on a tennis court! It was only right that we play by the rules of tennis!" Uzu argued back.

"On what planet is Hakodate's giant tennis racket thing allowed in the rules of tennis?!" Ryuko shot back.

Uzu groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "Alright, off topic." He grumbled and turned back to the kids, both of whom were looking at Ryuko and Uzu like they were insane. Uzu and Ryuko blinked and turned to each other. The pair laughed, their arguments bringing back memories of when they used to argue a lot back in school. Uzu shook his head, his hand linking with Ryuko's as she leaned against his shoulder.

Emi pursed her lips. "Daaad," she whined. "The story!" The green haired girl reminded him. The older male nodded and turned back to the kids.

"Right, right. I promise this next part is definitely where I realized where I fell in love with your mommy..."

\---

_A grin appeared on Uzu's face as he looked up at the gym entrance. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as his eyes landed on the dark haired girl who had just entered his gym, the crowd parting to allow her onto the stadium floor. "So you've come, Matoi." Uzu said with a grin._

_Ryuko let a cocky smirk appear on her face. "I was called out by name by one of the Elite Four. I couldn't run away from that, could I?" She replied, her smirk dancing on her face._

_Uzu smirked in response. "I like your spirit! Let's get right to it then!" He yelled as he and Ryuko simultaneously transformed._

\---

Ryuu and Emi stared at their parents in awe, their gear-shaped eyes filled with excitement. "Mommy kicked your butt, daddy!" Emi laughed as she crawled up on the couch and squeezed herself in between Ryuko and Uzu.

A small laugh escaped Uzu's laugh as he picked up Ryuu and sat the dark haired boy beside him. "She did! It was a good match though." Uzu mused as he looked at Ryuko. 

The dark haired woman nodded and sat Emi in her lap, wrapping her arms around the young girl. "Your daddy was a sore loser too. He even sewed his eyes shut after He lost the match." Ryuko teased as she looked over at Uzu.

The male flushed. "I-It's not like that at all! I sewed my eyes shut for an entirely different reason and you know it!" Uzu defended.

Ryuu looked up at his dad. "So that's when you knew that you loved mommy?" Ryuu inquired. Uzu glanced down at Ryuu, the former pursing his lips contemplatively. Uzu turned his eyes to look at his wife. A small smile appeared on Uzu's lips, his gray eyes meeting Ryuko's blue ones.

"Yeah," Uzu confessed. "I don't think I realized it then, but that's probably where I fell in love with your mom. I hadn't met someone who was able to beat me yet..." Uzu pursed his lips and looked down at his kids.

"Actually, your Aunt Satsuki beat me, but she was on an entirely different level that I couldn't even think of reaching back then." Uzu said, his eyes moving to look up at Ryuko. "I actually thought of your mommy as my rival back then. I wanted to beat her so desperately back then."

The male chuckled to himself. "Actually, I beat your mommy in our rematch." Uzu shared to the kids.

Ryuu and Emi turned to Ryuko in surprise. "No way! Mommy lost?!" Ryuu asked in disbelief.

Uzu frowned in response. "W-Wait, why is it believable for me to lose but not your mom?" He grumbled.

"Because mommy is awesome, daddy, duh!" Emi replied as she looked up at Ryuko.

The dark haired woman smirked and chuckled. "Your dad is right though. I lost pretty bad in our rematch. Your daddy was pretty scary." Ryuko mused, her blue eyes moving to look at Uzu.

Emi and Ryuu looked back at Uzu. "Daddy was scary?" Emi inquired.

"You're lying..." Ryuu grumbled in disbelief, earning a slight frown from Uzu.

Ryuko shook her head, a small grin on her lips. "It's true!" She insisted, a smile on her lips.

Ryuu blinked and looked between his parents. "So... Are the two of you at a tie? Mommy won one match and daddy won one match." Ryuu noted, looking up at his dad.

Emi blinked in surprise. "Oh! Have-Have you had a rematch so you can have a winner? You should have one!" Emi insisted, bouncing in her place.

Uzu and Ryuko turned to each other, both realizing that they were still at a tie. The pair quickly placed their children on the couch and they got up to their feet. "I'll get the swords!" Uzu yelled as he ran off toward the bedroom to get their kendo swords.

"I'll clear the room!" Ryuko insisted as she began to move the furniture around the room in order to make space for their match. Ryuko turned to her kids, an excited smile on her face. "Okay, who're you two rootin' for?" Ryuko asked with a smile.

"Mommy's gonna win!" Ryuu and Emi cheered together.

"I heard that!" Uzu yelled from the bedroom.

FIN.


End file.
